


To Grant Freedom

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [83]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Gen, Iris Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable in this fic, except my own idea.So, while I do not label them on AO3, this is officially my 100th snippet idea. Quite a milestone for me, and though on AO3 there are only 80 some off snippets/fixits posted, I have more on another site. Either way, I hope this one can be enjoyed. As always, liberties are taken. On with the show.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	To Grant Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable in this fic, except my own idea. 
> 
> So, while I do not label them on AO3, this is officially my 100th snippet idea. Quite a milestone for me, and though on AO3 there are only 80 some off snippets/fixits posted, I have more on another site. Either way, I hope this one can be enjoyed. As always, liberties are taken. On with the show. 

  
“GIRL!”    
  
That was what twelve, nearly thirteen year old Iris Potter heard as she was weeding the back of the house. She sighed softly as she got up with a gentle hiss, having been on her knees for a few hours already, in the June sun. Iris made sure she would not track mud or anything into the house, and came in with a submissive shuffle, knowing better than to show any kind of will to her uncle. 

  
  


“Yes, Uncle Vernon?” The preteen girl asked, having arrived in the living room as he sat with a drink in hand. 

  
  


“I was rewarded for my hard work today. Diligence and normalcy paid off.” Vernon started, sipping his fine scotch, the one he brought out for special occasions. “Me and my family are going to Hawaii for the rest of the month, perhaps a bit into July.” He said, and she looked up hopefully, again part of her act… yet at the same time not. 

  
  


“Ha! You’ll not be going, freak. You’ll be contacting your freak people, and going to stay with them and their freakishness. For the rest of the summer.” Vernon loved wiping that hopeful look off of her face. “If they are not here the day after tomorrow, though, you get to enjoy your cupboard instead.” He said nastily, and she paled at the thought of that. 

  
  


“Yes, Uncle Vernon.” Iris started, then spoke softer. “Can I write to them, then? It can go fast, and I will be out of your way even faster.” She said, and he snorted. 

  
  


“Write your letter, but I had better not get any questions about owls!” Vernon nearly screamed that last bit, and he waved her off, making her scamper to her room instead of going to the backyard, she had a letter to write.

  
  


~TGF~

  
  


_ “.....So, please. Come pick me up, if you can. I will pay for my staying there all summer. I don’t mind in the slightest.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ Hopefully, Iris.” _

  
  
  


“She usually writes to Ron, Molly-wobbles, not to us. I think… I think she is serious.” Arthur Weasley said, frowning at the parchment. “And well, you remember what the twins and Ron said last year, about the bars on her windows…” He trailed off, leaning back. 

  
  


“She’s always so skinny, too.” Molly huffed out, cleaning her hands from her baking, and nodding. “I think it would be best if you sent Charlie, or go yourself.” She said, and he nodded gently, looking at the time and date after a quick spell. 

  
  


“It would probably be best if Charlie went, I will go ask him.” Arthur said, kissing his wife softly before going to ask his second eldest son, who was visiting just before they all went to Egypt. They’d postpone a day or so, because even if they wanted to say they could, they knew they would not be able to pay for an extra one, even with the thousand galleon earnings. 

  
~TGF~

  
  


Iris had been to a different country before, Hogwarts was in Scotland, but an entirely different continent? That was so very, very new to her. It was hot, it was the Sahara desert, but it was far from humid and terrible like England was. She had protective wear on, so she wouldn’t burn, but she was just… so excited, to say the least. They had stopped at Gringotts before leaving for the trip, and she was more than happy to pay her way for the whole summer. Well, aside from the last week of course. Either way, it was going… oh, it was going to be so good. 

  
  


They had plans for every day, and no two days after the other were the same. In actuality, she might have thought that there were very few repeat days at all. The summer didn’t fly by, but it was far from slow and boring. So much to do, and William ‘Bill’ Weasley, said that even he hadn’t seen everything yet! He’d been out here for a few years, at least, so that was a hell of a thought. 

  
  


There had been a surprise planned for Iris, too, after the first week of July hit, though she wouldn’t learn until her birthday proper. They were going to visit, and tour, an old Egyptian tomb! Obviously it was already scoured clean, of both artefacts and curses, but it was still a wealth of information and secrets. An hour into the tour, and she was softly apologizing to Ron, because Divination was not going to stay on her course schedule. Runes sounded so much more fascinating now, especially knowing that ancient Egyptian witches and wizards used them to guard their homes and tombs. 

  
  
  


“Bill, what’s this?” Ginny asked, pointing to a very intricately carved statue of dog. 

  
  


“Ah, that is one of the patrons of the Egyptian people, Anubis. God of mummification, and the afterlife.” Bill said, getting into lecture mode. “Lesser known as being the god of lost souls and the helpless. Despite what he was, though, he was not cruel as many would assume. According to the Egyptians, he was kind, but wrathful to those who went against him and his charges.” He said, and she nodded, Iris also right up there, taking it all in. 

  
  


“Are the snakes his symbols?” Ginny asked again, seeing the statue covered in them, not really noticing they seemed to be more in binding positions than anything else. 

  
  


“No, those are the symbol of Apep, the evil snake god. He did not like those more powerful than him, and this statue is meant to show how he finally subdued Anubis, with the last of his powers.” Bill said, and Iris touched the statue’s pedestal, dusting off parts of it, and seeing words there. 

  
  


“That’s parselscript.” The eldest Weasley said, making Iris jump softly. “We tried to get a parselmouth in here, but they are… not cheap.” He said, and then froze as Iris read a word, it coming out as a hiss to the rest of them. 

  
  


“Oh, right. Forgot to mention, Iris is a parselmouth. Wicked, aint it?” Ron said, after hearing the hissing. Just as Bill was about to say something, there was a small series of pops, and a team of goblins rushed over to the statue. 

  
  
  
“Curse Breaker Weasley, why did you not tell us you found a parselmouth?!” The goblin in charge said, and Bill coughed softly, almost sputtering. 

  
  


“I didn’t know, Curse Leader Snarljaw, I just found out now!” Bill said, and the goblin looked at him shrewdly before turning to Iris. 

  
  


“You can read this, Witch?” The goblin asked, though ‘witch’ was not said with derision or hostility. At her nod he grinned a bright, tooth filled grin. “Read it all for us, translate it, and you’ll get ten percent of everything we have found in this particular tomb.” He said, and this time Bill did sputter. That… this tomb had had thousands of galleons worth of artifacts and gold. 

  
  


“Uhm… only if it goes to the Weasley’s… because I am here on their hospitality.” Iris said, and the goblin nodded, gesturing for her to come to the statue once more, having been dusted off by the rest of the goblins. 

  
  


Iris went around the statue a few times, looking for where the words started, before she started to read. With the aid of Bill and the goblins, she went along not just the bottom of the pedestal and statue, but along the head, the shoulders. Really anyplace that snakes rested, as the words were engraved into them. The final word was spoken at the base of the statue, and then there was a pulse of magic, the snakes starting to dissolve shortly after. 

  
  


“Stand back, everyone BACK!” Snarljaw said, wands and other various magics thrown up for protection of themselves as well as the humans they were with. The statue shuddered and cracked, twitching and writhing, before the rock exploded out from the explosion of magic. When the dust settled there was a man, with the head of a jackal, and he stumbled a bit as he got off of the pedestal. He then shuddered and raised his arms in triumph, head back as the howl he let out of was both otherworldly, and that of a canine. 

  
  


**_“FREEDOM! YOUR MAGIC IS UNDONE, APEP!”_** Came the voice, booming and reverberating, from the being in front of them. It radiated through their ears and heads, before he looked down, with a low, heated growl. _“Which of you freed me from my prison? Who would gain the boon of the Great God Anubis?”_ His tone was still deep and of course godlike, but it was not as body thrumming as his bellow had been. There was a pause, before Iris raised her hand meekly, the goblins hissing softly at this, but not in anger, more… fear. 

  
  


_ “Come forth, Child. Speak to me, for you have earned my eye, and boon.” _ Anubis said, and Iris did just that, because really… who would actually deny a god? When she got close enough, she curtseyed and spoke softly, her head bowed. 

  
  


“G-Great god Anubis.” Iris started, stuttering only a bit. “I am Iris Potter, and I read the words of Apep to free you.” She said and then felt him raise her chin to look at him. 

  
  


“ _ Iris… like the flower given to those who had passed. Fitting that it would be you to do this. Gifted with the language of my enemy, to free me _ .” Anubis said with a small, nasty grin, but she felt it was directed at his foe, not her. “ _ What would you ask of Anubis? Know that since my imprisonment, I have not been at my task, thus… souls are lost to me, until now _ .” He said, and she sighed softly, that was going to be her request! 

  
  


“I… do not know, Great Anubis. I hadn’t really thought of it.” Iris said, and he nodded, understanding. 

  
  


“ _ You are young, a boon would be difficult for you to think of. I will be in the wind, in the dark, should you need me. Simply speak my name. _ ” Anubis said, before his eyes had a soft glow to them, for but a moment. “ _ But this shall be free _ .” He said, and then his finger caressed her scar, and from it he pulled a small bit of inky blackness. There was a soft scream, before there was silence. “ _ None escape the afterlife _ .” He said, and then he vanished into the wind, that came seemingly out of nowhere. 

  
  


Iris blinked and stumbled, and because of the divinity of the act, it was rather taxing on her mortal magic, and thus… her, so, she rightly passed out backwards, caught by a split second spell from Bill. 

  
  


“Bloody hell, why is it always Iris?” Ron said, his mumble loud in the otherwise silent tomb. 

  
  
~TGF~

  
  


Third year, in a nutshell, was an… experience. Apparently she had a godfather that was wrongfully accused of betraying her parents, and the real betrayer was disguised as a rat for twelve years. He was going to be free, though, yes! Iris would never have to go back to her… relatives, because family did not describe them. 

  
  


At least, that was the plan, before the… oh, you know, hundred  _ bloody  _ dementors started coming after them. It was not good, not good at all. Spells did nothing, and it was so cold… so painful, the screams were so loud. Iris then remembered something, perking softly, as much as she could through her chattering teeth. 

  
  


“Anubis! I-I call for my boon.” Iris tried, and for a moment it got colder, before it snapped back to blessed warmth. The dementors paused in their movement, then all stopped and turned to the new presence as Anubis appeared. 

  
  


_ “Ah, I was wond- What is this… _ ” Anubis said, looking at the large amassing of the shadowy creatures. “ _ My children, what has become of you? _ ” He asked, angry and concerned. The first dementor came to him, and at his touch turned into a dark skinned woman, gasping as if she had never breathed before. 

  
  


“ _ My great God! _ ” The woman said, kneeling and weeping in joy. The god sent out a wave of magic with a wave of his hand, and all of the dementors were soon men and women, all of clear Egyptian descent. “ _ When you were imprisoned, we… we all became hollow shells, abominations of magic. _ ” The first woman said, the others coming to kneel around their god. 

  
  


“ _ My children… I am sorry you had to go through this. However, I am returned… freed by the child you were beset upon claiming _ .” Anubis said, and then Iris was getting the gaze of those hundred people, while she was helping Sirius up. “ _ Again, you have given me a great gift, your boon is not claimed. _ ” He said, and Iris nodded, before biting her lip. 

  
  


“Ah… maybe, my boon could be used to catch my parent’s true betrayer?” Iris asked, trying to be as formal as possible. He nodded softly, and with a quick glance into her mind, he raised a hand and clenched. In the next moment Peter was in front of them, blinking and squirming in the air, in his human form. 

  
  


“ _It is done._ ” Anubis said, and he dropped Peter, making the man grunt at the sudden drop. Said man was then stunned, twice, by Iris and Sirius. “ _I will be watching you with great interest, Iris Potter._ ” The god said, before he raise his hand and his servants rose, and they all vanished. 

  
  


“So, uh… you know a god, pup?” Sirius asked, more like a dry, throaty croak, as he levitated the stunned man. Iris just shrugged, but bound Peter, walking with Sirius and talking with him about the previous, crazy summer. 

**Author's Note:**

> This could have gone in a lot of different directions, but well, it went this way. I hope it is enjoyable, not terribly long, but I had fun. Read and review, please. Until next time! 


End file.
